Finalisland
Due to Wikia limitations, this page could not be properly titled. The correct title is: #finalisland #finalisland: The Ultimate Pokemon Chat Experience, often shortened to simply #finalisland, is a story topic in the Creativity Center. It was created by supercomputer276 on May 31st, 2008. #finalisland is the story of a Pokemon-themed chatroom and the adventures of the chatters that talk in it. The chatroom is an advanced map much like many MMORPGs of a small island in the middle of the sea. The island has many different types of terrian, such as plains, forests, beaches, and caves. However, in spite of its relatively small size, it is packed with adventure and secrets. Characters See Finalisland/Characters Areas of #finalisland See Finalisland/Areas Episodes #finalisland's story is told in a total of 30 episodes. As the name implies, each episode is a mini-story like an episode of a TV show. While there were originally 31 episodes, one episode was accidentily skipped during the posting and was later "merged" into episode 21, the episode that would've followed it. Episode 1: This was (to be) the pilot episode, and would debut five of the primary characters. Which characters you say...? I'll display them in a minute. Anyways, I had started writing a script for this episode, which involving a funny scene in which a computer-controlled Chansey that had a full personality program tried to act like a normal NPC and having to read her lines off a long piece of paper because she was so nervous. The main character, Mew_01, helped her with that situation by showing her that she didn't have to act like someone she wasn't (not in those terms, forgot the exact). The five characters are Mew_01, EsPeOn_23, plusle_minun, and 33\/33. Episode 2: This episode introduced the Glitches, malignent (SP?) Pokemon-shaped entities that would cause trouble for the chat room and threaten to destroy it. This bout starts when Mew_01 arrives and can't find anyone anywhere on the island. He then puts himself on Busy and talks with the real EsPeOn_23, learning that she had lost control of her character when she was attacked by a Hypno. He learns that everyone had been captured and mind-controlled by the Hypno and held captive in a cavern in the northwest corner of the island. He logs himself back in and goes to the cavern to confront the Hypno. Thankfully, because Mew_01 is the administrator of the board, he's immune to the Hypno's mind control and deletes the Glitch, freeing everyone from his control. When they all get outside, they name the cave the Cavern of Command. Episode 3: So far, all the members of #finalisland have been American. Like our own Supah Jon, it finally gets some Europeon invasion in this episode where a new memeber joins, elite_4ever. Like plusle_minun, this account has more than one person behind it, namely four Pokemon experts using the pre-evolved forms of the original Elite Four's Pokemon as avatars. Thing is, they're know-it-alls and wisecrackers that get on everyone nerves. After all the complaints from everyone else, Mew_01 tells them about the Battle Tower on one of the high mountains in the northeast mounain peaks, and the reason for doing show is that he's going to take the four of them all on at once in battle! For the flight-capable Mew_01, reaching the tower is easy, but elite_4ever has to take a tough road through Mt. Windsweep. When they reach the Battle Tower, they are so exhausted that even though they outnumber Mew_01, he manages to defeat them relatively easily. They admit the error of their ways and promise to not act so conceited in the future. Episode 4: A new chatter joins, Igglytuff! Igglytuff is a young Japanese girl, but she's fairly fluent (SP?) in English. She's quite interested in adventure, so she organizes an expidition through various parts of #finalisland. 33\/33, plusle_minun, and EsPeOn_23 join. What's amazing is that Igglytuff actually understands 33\/33's ch4tsp34k to the letter! They journey through Windsweep Valley, the Cavern of Om, across the Furance Desert, along the Southern Coast to the Gyrados Docks, and up into the depths of the Black Forest. There, they are attacked by a Scyther which they find out is a Glitch! They manage to hold it off long enough for Mew_01 to come and delete it. Episode 5: One fine sunny day on #finalisland, plusle_minun are chilling out on the shores of Never Lake, a landlocked lake a short ways from Pleasent Meadows. Suddenly, a graceful green Pokemon unlike any they've ever heard of emerges from the lake and flies off. It looks sorta like a Mew and sorta not. Intrigued and curious, plusle_minun persue it all over #finalisland. Nearing the end of the day, they believe they finally have it cornered near the top of Mt. Windsweep and pounce... only to land on Mew_01. He doesn't believe a word about this strange new Pokemon, but doesn't scold them because he doesn't want to hurt them too much. As they descend back down the mountain, plusle_minun suppose that they were only seeing things. Mew_01 stays back, looks at the sun setting beyond the ocean, and gently smiles. Episode 6: This episode introduces one of the main antagionists in the series when a new chatter, a Butterfree named Beautyfree, signs up. She acts very friendly to the others and likes to play, but there's the matter of that evil little glint in her eyes... As the day progresses, she asks others to come play with her in remote areas and they disappear. When Mew_01 asks where the people she was playing with are, she just said they decided to wander for a while. Mew_01 doesn't press the question, but he's not entirely sure she's being truthful in her answers. Suddenly, EsPeOn_23 senses trouble in the Cavern of Om, despite Beautyfree's sayings otherwise. Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 follow the girl's senses to a hidden tunnel, where they find a small chamber holding the missing chatters, bound and gagged. Beautyfree arrives to reveal she had been the one to mug them and tie them up here, with eventual hopes of taking over the chat room. For her misdeeds, Mew_01 locks (bans) her. Celestical chains tie her up and they're sealed with a padlock, dragging her into the floor without a trace. Everyone's untied and they get out of the cavern safely. EsPeOn_23's glad that Beautyfree won't be able to hurt anyone again, but Mew_01 disagrees. He only locked her account, not her IP address; locking IPs would cost money. As such, if Beautyfree wanted to, she could make another account. He tells everyone to be cafeful around new chatters for a while, just in case. Episode 7: A new chatter joins, Umber_84, who takes on the shape of an Umbreon. During the hour or two he's with the others, he seems withdrawn and somewhat rude. He also seems to loathe Mew_01 and even talks back to him. Some of the others believe he might be Beautyfree, but Mew_01 thinks otherwise since it doesn't match her style at all, at least from what they know. When Umber_84 is caught hitting on EsPeOn_23, Mew_01 finally demands of him what his problem is. He explains that he and EsPeOn_23 used to actually be an item before she moved to another town, and when her letters grew both far and few between as well as talking about the new kid he met, he became determined to meet up with her online again and get back together. And now that's finally found her, he asks her to get back with him. After a tense and suspensful moment, she declines. Umber_84 accepts her answer for the moment, but as he turns to leave, he says that he will find some way to win her back, one way or another. Episode 8: Mew_01 announces that there's going to be a small fighting tournament at the Battle Tower in a few days. plusle_minun are excited to watch, but decline to participate because they don't believe they are strong enough. They decide to reach the Battle Tower by going through the Cavern of Om, but get lost and attacked by a flock of Zubats. Badly hurt, they wander in the caves until they find a strange section of cave containing Japanese-looking buildings and several Fighting-type Pokemon. While looking around, they are found by a Hitmontop and taken to a strange cloaked figure referred to only as "the Master." Instead of punishing the intruders, he welcomes them to the Isolated Dojo, where Pokemon hone their bodies and their minds. plusle_minun are requested to stay and are denied the privledge of leaving until they can prove themselves worthy students. As they begin training, they fear they will be trapped there forever, not confident in themselves. As the training progresses, however, with the guidence of Hitmontop and the Master, they eventually build up their confidence and their self-esteem as well as their power. After several days of training, on the day the battle tournament at the Battle Tower is to be held, the Master gives them their accessment: they are almost ready, but there is still one thing missing... a final challenge. Just then, a deranged Medicham begins to attack the dojo and hurt all the students. plusle_minun identify is as a Glitch and help Hitmontop defend the Master. Hitmontop is disabled by Medicham's skilled moves, but plusle_minun pull out the courage and, utilizing everything they had learned at the dojo, defeat and delete the Glitch. The Master decides to have this battle as their final test, deems them worthy students he is proud of, and allows them to depart. plusle_minun depart from the dojo and arrive at the Battle Tower just in time; the tournament is about to start, and they decide to make a last-minute entry. Episode 9: Mew_01, EsPeOn_23, and 33\/33 greet plusle_minun as they log in, but minun is completely unresponsive. He's sitting there, staring at nothing, and generally acting like a rag doll. plusle explains that minun is sick in bed with a bad flu, so no one's controlling his character. The immobile blue mouse soon becomes problematic as it's a lot of work for those that have hands to drag him where he needs to go. On top of that, plusle isn't allowed in her brother's room while he is sick, and she's starting to feel lonely. To help cheer her up, the rest of the gang decides to arrange a party on the shores of Never Lake. As they begin planning, a new chatter joins, a Shedinja named Ningastly. As the party planning continues, complications arise as several accidents spring up, plus keeping it a secret from plusle. Mew_01's careful study of the accidents leads him to believe that someone is sabotaging the party. Process of elimination leaves Ningastly, who through a slip of the tounge accidently reveals herself to be Beautyfree. The group tries to attack her to immobilialize her long enough for Mew_01 to lock her, but she seems completely immune to everything. elite_4ever, being the Pokemon experts they are, realize that Ningastly is using her Wonder Guard ability to stop all attacks except supereffective hits, which since Shedninja is Bug/Ghost, would be agatha's Shadow Ball. Unable to move after being hit, Ningastly spews curses and vows that she will destroy them someday as Mew_01 locks her and she is dragged into the ground. The group quickly tries to get the party back in order and by sunset when they just finish, pluse_minun run in to annouce that minun is feeling better. They are completely clueless when everyone else collapses moaning. Episode 10: Take the shrines in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and replace the images of gems on the side with the Ancient Mew image and you have what the Shrine of Mew looks like. Any Mew character is considered an administrator by the chatroom host, allowing Mew_01 to enter the mini-dimension inside the Shrine by passing through the Mew images to access a sort of control room for the board. In the center of the room is the Code Core, the spherical source code of the room; should anything happen to it, the consequences will be dire. After seeing Mew_01 pass through the Shrine wall, plusle_minun grows curious was to what's inside and climb up the hill its on to investigate, but find nothing examining the Shrine. They hide and grab on to Mew_01's tail as he enters and they are pulled in. Mew_01 is upset with what they've done, but they don't leave until after they get a good look at most of everything. Later, while taking a walk through the forest, two Seviper Glitches ambush and wrap them. They know that they've been in the chat's vital room and threaten to seriously hurt plusle of minun doesn't tell them where the data is. Thankfully, they manage to use their experiences from the dojo to fight off and delete the glitches after a tough battle. Episodes 11 & 12: In the first two-part episode, 33\/33 notices and tells Mew_01 (through Igglybuff) that people that sign up can join as Legendary Pokemon except Mew and asks why. Mew_01 replies that no one would think that Legendaries were available. And then an Entei named Firewolf joins. Immediately, he doesn't hide that he is, in fact, a she named Beautyfree and uses the massive power of his avatar to take over the Battle Tower. Entei's aura summons several Glitches in the shape of Unowns that form a psychic barrier around the building keeping Mew_01 out. As the skies over the island grow dark with black clouds, a consul with the other members give the solution of elite_4ever temporarily gaining administrator powers so that they can lock Firewolf. They take the path through the Cavern of Om and manage to break through the barrier and get to the top to face Firewolf. The fight is long and hard, but soon elite_4ever manage to weaken Firewolf enough so that the lock is successful and Firewolf is banned. Once the Entei disappeared, the Glitches, unsure of what to do, delete themselves. Mew_01 then changes the settings so new members can't be Legendaries to prevent this disaster from happening again. Episode 13: This is probably one of the least thought-out episodes, since it is so basic in design. During a normal day on #finalisland, Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 notice that no one else is acting like themselves (except Umber_84, who isn't online). Suspicous, they secretly follow 33\/33 and Igglybuff and find out they are actually Ditto Glitches, everyone else they've seen today are all Dittos, and they plan on replacing EsPeOn_23 next. They quickly come up with a plan: EsPeOn_23 deliberately steps right into their trap and Mew_01 follows where they take her. Eventually, they come to a small cavern deep in the Black Forest, where they had been keeping all the others asleep using Sleep Powder copied from the wild NPC Pokemon in the forest. At the right time, Mew_01 defeats and deletes the Glitches casting the Powder, wakes up everyone, and they all work together to hunt down and destroy the Dittos. Episode 14: While looking out over the sea with 33\/33 at the Northern Coast, Igglytuff watches some Wingull fly overhead and begins to wonder about what lies beyond the sea surrounding #finalisland. She later tries asking Mew_01 about it, but he asserts that there's nothing but sea and hostile Pokemon out there; this island is all the chat room is and will be. However, being an adventurous spirit, Igglytuff decides to find out for herself. Alone, she steals the Ferryman's boat while he isn't looking and sets off away from the main island, out to the deep sea. As several other chatters gather due to the Ferryman's cries, Mew_01 realizes that EsPeOn_23 was resting on Paradesia Island when Igglytuff stole the boat, none of them can Teleport, and none of them have the strength to airlift her. Mew_01 sets out over the waters after Igglytuff while the others try to come up with ways to access Paradesia from the mainland, all of which come to a comedic end. Out at sea, the waters grow choppy, and Igglytuff has become hungry having not packed any supplies. Sharpedos begin circling her boat, and Gyrados breeching the surface are getting ever closer. She's scared and starting to regret her actions. Mew_01 manages to find her just as a Sharpedo is about to pounce and chomp her and swoops her to safely, causing the Sharpedo to get a mouthful of boat instead. As they fly back to #finalisland, Mew_01 using Psychic to carry the boat with a giant hole in the bottom behind them, Igglytuff apologizes for not listening to him. Mew_01 forgives her, but she'll have to be suspended from the chat room for three days for the entire stunt. Once back to the Gyrados Docks, Igglytuff logs out as the Ferryman patches the boat and gets EsPeOn_23 back to the mainland. Episode 15: It may be Igglytuff's unnatural ability to understand his l33tch4tt3r, but 33\/33 has grown towards the little puffball, and he starts feeling a little depressed because of Igglytuff's suspension (see last episode). While looking out from Couple's Cape the sunset of the first day of Igglytuff's punishment, 33\/33 is approached by a Roselia, who turns out to be the newest member RosyPosy. In spite of 33\/33's speech, they develop a mild friendship. The next day, they spend the whole day together and grow closer. The day following, Mew_01 informs everyone that Igglytuff will be able to return tomorrow, which makes 33\/33's relationship with RosePosy slightly rocky because the Eevee still cares for Igglytuff. However, by evening, a few coordinated bursts from Aromatherapy causes 33\/33 to almost completely forget about Igglytuff. The next day, Igglytuff, also harboring a crush on our little l33tsp34k3r, is surprised by how she has been replaced. Crushed, she starts crying. RosyPosy tries to lead 33\/33 away, but seeing Igglytuff cry reminds him of his feelings for her and his mind clears up. RosyPosy is upset at being rejected by 33\/33 and attacks Igglytuff, seeking to destroy her. 33\/33 defends her, even at the risk of himself. When 33\/33 is on his last breath, Mew_01 arrives and blows RosyPosy's cover; she's actually Beautyfree, the identity confirmed by the same IP address. She tries to flee, but Mew_01 sucessfully locks her. Mew_01 and Igglytuff get the badly hurt 33\/33 back to the Petal Meadows Gatehouse so Chansey can get a look at him and treat him. However, the poison Beautyfree inflicted is too strong and 33\/33 dies, dissolving into thin air without a trace. Igglytuff starts crying again from grief, and Mew_01 is scared because he knows where he's going... Episode 16: 33\/33 struggles to wake up and find himself in some dark cavern with maroon walls. He turns at a growl to see a Houndoom, who welcomes him to Chatter Hell. On the surface, Mew_01 gathers all the other members in Pleasent Meadows and explains the situation. Since they are not real living beings, only avatars in a chat room, the forum hosts hardwired a special program to create a place where the banned and those whose avatars who die go. Unfortunately, they didn't put an equal but opposite program in #finalisland since that costs money, so there isn't a Chatter Heaven. When plusle asks how they're going to get 33\/33 back, Mew_01 explains that's he found evidence in the Shrine of Mew that there is a secret tunnel in the depths of the Booma Dooma Volcano that leads to Chatter Hell. He selects plusle_minun, EsPeOn_23 and elite_4ever to go with him to find 33\/33 and bring him back to the surface. Igglytuff volenteers to go along, worried the Eevee is badly hurt. In Chatter Hell, the Houndoom drags 33\/33 though the gates, revealing that he runs Chatter Hell. As they walk, 33\/33 sees various unconscious Pokemon chained down: Butterfree, Shedinja, Entei, and Roselia. Eventually they come to an elevator which Houndoom uses to take them both down through the Chatter Hell's nine levels. Mew_01's team reaches the volcano, climbs to the top while fending off wild Pokemon, and descend into the crater. As both parties descend, things get even worse for them as 33\/33 faces some of his worst fears (level 2 is quite comicly him speaking in normal English) and the Pokemon the team faces get fiercer. At the bottom of the volcano, Mew_01 and his team find a gigantic and very angry Charizard chained to the wall, blowing flame everywhere, and the tunnel leading into Chatter Hell is right next to its left foot. They eventually reach their destination by going around the chamber edge as 33\/33 arrives at level 9 and Houndoom throws him into an arena. As he gets up, he gasps in horror as a large Tyranitar stomps into the arena. As the Tyranitar named Ironbreath explains, it's actually Beautyfree as part of a special deal she made with Houndoom after her last lock; she sells him her soul in exchange for the massive power needed to bring #finalisland to a quick and utter end. She only got part of the power right away, however. All she has to do to get the rest and be allowed to return to the surface is destroy him. The battle seems one-sided until Mew_01's team, strangely without Mew_01 himself, arrives to help (there's a cute reunion scene between 33\/33 and Igglytuff), although Ironbreath is still the strongest combatant. Just when all seems lost, CeleMew_02 appears and uses her Grass moves to trump Ironbreath's half Rock, holding him off long enough for the others to escape with 33\/33. Houndoom tries to barbeque CeleMew_02, but she dodges just in time and escapes. Houndoom is enraged how the chatters got away and swears revenge, cursing his inability to leave Chatter Hell. The party doesn't stop running until they are safely outside the volcano, without Mew_01 or CeleMew_02. After plusle voices her wondering on where either of them are, Mew_01 emerges from the crater, acting like he never disappeared. 33\/33 and Igglytuff embrace each other, and as the sun sets, everyone else decides to leave the couple be (with Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 planning to have their own little time together) and depart, leaving the two of them on the rim of the crater watching the sun set. Episode 17: Several the main members are taking a day off on Paradesia Island to recover from the trip to Chatter Hell. Igglytuff and 33\/33 are clinging to each other on a beach towel, plusle_minun are tossing a beach ball between them, elite_4ever are building sand scupltures (of Pokemon no less), while Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 are cuddling near the inside edge of the beach watching over the others, all happy to be alive. Inside the large mountain that makes the centerpiece of Paradesia, a dark figure with red eyes sneaks through the lone cave until he finds something interesting... Out on the beach, EsPeOn_23 decides to get up and go for a little stroll down the beach. Mew_01 offers to join her, but she insists on going alone. On the other side (which is deserted), she encounters Umber_84, who then does his hitting-on routine on her. She is very resiliant at first, but she starts growing unsure and runs off to regroup, leaving a slyly smiling Umbreon. Alone, EsPeOn_23 starts questioning the thoughts that are running through her mind, thoughts telling her she's in love with Umber_84. Worried, she heads back and tells Mew_01 about it, fighting herself all the way since the thoughts are telling her to stay away from him. Once he hears the problem, Mew_01 suggests that she head back to the dock so the Ferryman can take her back to the mainland. He tells the others that the reason Paradesia Island is so relaxing is because a special system of crystals in the core of the central mountain send out a wave of subliminal suggestions of relaxation, and that someone must've toyed with the system so EsPeOn_23 would be having these new conflicting thoughts. He heads into the mountain's cave and finds a few new crystals had been planted to transfer the new messages, which seem to be set only to affect EsPeOn_23. He tries to change it, but is blasted by a Dark Pulse by Umber_84, who reveals that he was the one that messed with the system so that EsPeOn_23 would dump Mew_01 and date him again. Mew_01's attacks can't do anything due to the type mismatch, so he tricks Umber_84 into breaking the extra crystals. The Umbreon doesn't realize what he's doing until it's too late and escapes just as Mew_01's charging up a lock. The admin decides to leave the enemy to reverse the damage done by setting up a few more crystals and getting EsPeOn_23 back to the island so they can take effect. Once her mind is back in sync, Mew_01 restores the crystals to their former state, and she tells everyone that most of the events of the episode were a blur, but Mew_01 still remembers what happened, as well as who did it. Episode 18: Mew_01 is very angry at Umber_84. Who could blame him since the Umbreon tried to brainwash his girlfriend yesterday? It almost seems stupid to log in when the admin is mad at you, and yet Umber_84 does. Mew_01 is about to ban him for his conduct when Umber_84 threatens to "pull a Beautyfree." Not needing another ban-jumper, Mew_01 stops the ban. Umber_84 then has a proposal: they'll battle one-on-one on top of the Battle Tower in an hour, and the winner gets EsPeOn_23. She thinks its very immature to battle over her like this, but Mew_01 accepts anyway. Umber_84 asks EsPeOn_23 to be there as well so the prize can be given out to him immediately. After Umber_84 departs, EsPeOn_23 asks Mew_01 what he's going to do; Psychic types are defenseless against Dark moves. Mew_01 says it's all under control and leaves for the Shrine of Mew. An hour later, Umber_84 and EsPeOn_23 are waiting on the roof of the Battle Tower. Time's almost up and Mew_01 hasn't shown. Under the rules of the Battle Tower, if the contestant is at least 5 minutes late, it's an automatic forfeit. Umber_84 grins at the prospect of having EsPeOn_23 back while she's worried sick. Just when it seems time is up, CeleMew_02 arrives, annoucing that she's taking Mew_01's place. Umber_84 says she can't do that, but Wigglytuff comes up and it turns out that she can. Umber_84, mad at having to battle some grass pixie instead of the guy that stole his girlfriend, attacks. The battle between the two groups is intense, especially for CeleMew_02 due to being half Psychic, but when their down to just a sliver of their health apiece, it is CeleMew_02 that is ultimately victorious. Umber_84, in his pain, jokes that now CeleMew_02 and EsPeOn_23 are dating, which no one else laughs at. CeleMew_02 leaves by flying from the roof. Umber_84 stays behind so he can be healed in the medical wing. When EsPeOn_23 gets out the bottom, she finds Mew_01 waiting for her and they leave together. Episodes 19 & 20: Everything's peaceful up on the surface, but down below in Chatter Hell, it's anything but. Ironbreath the Tyranitar, otherwise known as the ban-jumper Beautyfree, grows restless. Part of the deal was that she wouldn't be allowed to leave the Ninth Level until after she has defeated someone in battle. However, 33\/33 was the only one to die, and now the others are more cautious, greatly lowering her chances. Houndoom knew this when he set up the contract, which upsets Ironbreath. Finally fed up with the deal, Ironbreath takes on Houndoom. The type matchup along with the great power Ironbreath was given allows her to defeat Houndoom, and he grows to a huge size as he heads up and out into the Booma Dooma Volcano. Charizard is frightened by the appearence of Ironbreath and attacks, but the results are just as bad as before. The battle causes the volcano to erupt, alerting the chatters as the gigantic Ironbreath emerges. She rampages the island, destroying nearly everything in her path, heading toward the Shrine of Mew and the Code Core. Everyone tries to hold her off, but barly manage to slow her down. elite_4ever finally do their thing and find that Fighting moves are extremely effective against her, but only one of the chatters (elite_4ever's bruno) is Fighting-type. plusle_minun go to the Cavern of Om to find the Dojo and ask for help from the Fighting Pokemon there. The others try their best to slow down the Tyranitar with bruno taking the attack, but they don't do much. Moments before Ironbreath's about to destroy the Shrine and the room with it, plusle_minun return with the Dojo students led by Hitmontop, and working together they manage to weaken and pin the enemy. All Beautyfree can do is scream about how she was supposed to be invincibile as Mew_01 does his thing and locks her, sending her back to Chatter Hell. And when she returns, she's a Butterfree once again, and the recovered Houndoom grins evilly at seeing this. Episode 21: Most of #finalisland is in ruins after Ironbreath's rampage, and Mew_01 says that a reset button to fix everything costs money. As such, the chatters begin to start rebuilding everything, although it's slow going. plusle_minun appeal to the Master of the Dojo to help in the rebuilding efforts, although it's hard to convince them. However, near the end, they convince him that the rest of the island is as much their home as the Dojo and to help rebuild everything. Also, the other members see Umber_84 around and Mew_01 is growing suspecious until the very end when he sees the Dark-type also helping to put things together. It takes several weeks, but the island is eventually back to normal. Episode 22: Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 are extremely worried as they arrives in the room for the day. plusle_minun, Igglytuff, and 33\/33 ask what's wrong and they disclose the grave news: Mew_01 just got a bill from the site that hosts #finalisland, and he's way overdue! He's not sure where these charges ever came from, but there's no way he'd be able to pay it (he's seventeen, that doesn't mean he has a checking account), and they've only got twenty-four hours until the room is closed down for good! Everyone quickly becomes downtrodden by the news as they try to cope with it. Aside from Mew_01 and EsPeOn_23 being a real-life couple and Umber_84's previous relationship with the leading lady, none of them know each other, so it's pretty much good-bye for them. Even the weather becomes gloomy with storm clouds to reflect the mood of the chatters. Igglytuff and 33\/33 stare into Never Lake, upset at never being able to see each other again, until they embrace and confess to each other that they just might be in love. plusle_minun return to the Isolated Dojo to give them news of the end of the world (so to speak), and wonder what'll happen to the Master, Hitmontop, and others if the room is closed and deleted. Hitmontop reassures them that they will be OK and they'll continue to live on in their memories. When elite_4ever catches wind of the bad news, they aren't reduced to tears, but they will admit that they never had a greater Pokemon-related time together. Even Umber_84 is upset since he's about to lose his last connection to EsPeOn_23, and sincerely apologizes to Mew_01 for all the trouble he's caused him; Mew_01 forgives him. As time draws near for the site to disappear, everyone except Mew_01 and his girlfriend gather together in Pleasent Meadows for one last sob-fest and final good-byes. Suddenly the two missing ones arrive, announcing great news: the bill was accidently delivered to the wrong house! It's not their room that's shutting down! The reaction of the chatters is a combination of relief that they'll still be together, and anger at Mew_01 for not noticing the name of the chat room being closed on the bill wasn't #finalisland, even though it was in very large print. Episode 23: While walking along the southern coast with 33\/33, Igglytuff talks about CeleMew_02, remembering the time she helped them escape from Ironbreath as well as the times EsPeOn_23 and plusle_minun have talked about her appearing. What the hell is her story and what kind of Pokemon is she supposed to be anyway, especially since only Mew_01's allowed to have a Legendary like a Mew as an avatar? 33\/33 doesn't seem to care about CeleMew_02, but Igglytuff's determined to find out. The next day, she remembers that CeleMew_02 first appeared in Never Lake, and so rents some scuba equipment from the beach shack nearby. She has a lot of trouble getting started seeing how she's a living balloon but after a lot of tough (and humorous) trial and error and suggestions from friends, she sucessfully manages to dive down into the lake. She finds a cave at the bottom and heads in. When she surfaces, she finds herself in a subterrainian cavern quite a ways below the surface of the island. Exploring, she finds what looks like a Gatehouse, but there is no Cansey running it and there's only one reciever platform (the other Gatehouses have six). Noting the camera in the corner though, she retrieves and watches the security footage. The discovery is amazing, although everything adds up: the footage shows that Mew_01 stands on the reciever platform and transforms into CeleMew_02; in short, Mew_01 and CeleMew_02 are the same person. Igglytuff hears a sound behind her and turns to see a very cross Mew_01. External Links #finalisland on NK64 Category:Story Topics